Akatsuki Takes Over High School
by devlish-sweets
Summary: What happens when Pein makes all the Akatsuki members go to high school? Will Kakuzu ever stop obsessing over money? Will Itachi ever stop being chased by rabid fangirls? Will Deidara ever stop being seen as a girl? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Naruto. (Though it would be hella awesome if I did) **

**Oh, and the rating is because of Hidan's foul mouth. And other stuff(; Anyways, enjoy!**

It was early evening and the akatsuki was having a typical dinner.

"Hey, Tobi, pass the dinner rolls, un."

"Tobi pass rolls! Cause Tobi goooood boy!" He beamed brightly at the annoyed looking blonde and handed him the basket filled of rolls.

"I still think we should have just gotten bread." Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

"Then you eat bread, Kakuzu. Geez, one day I'm going to burn all your money." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me! You will _not _do such a treacherous thing!" Kakuzu raised his voice, glaring fiercely at the impatient redhead. Sasori chuckled and went back to eating.

"Hey, do you hear me? Huh!" Kakuzu stood up, furious.

"Kakuzu." Pein warned. Kakuzu shot one more glare at the redhead before sitting down, taking a vicious bite out of the ironically, a roll. They were really good, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Now, as I was saying, there is news I would like to share with you all." Pein went on, talking in his leader voice. Everyone turned to him, their full attention on him. "We are all going to start school-"

"What!" A big uproar began and Pein looked over to Konan. She nodded, and cleared her little throat.

"BE QUIET!" Her voice was like an earthquake, and it instantly silenced the room. Pein winked at her and she winked back before he began again.

"Now, listen to me. Anymore interruptions will be dealt with an hour locked in a room with Zetsu when he hasn't been fed. Alone." There was a whimper heard from all around the table. Pein smiled, happy to have them scared and quiet. "Anyways, we'll be going into high school, because it will educate us, which could help us get paid more-"

"Yeah!" Kakuzu cheered. Pein shot him a glare. He got quiet again.

"Anyways, we'll get paid more, and that'll make buy groceries easier, etcetera."

"So where will we be going to high school at?" Itachi questioned, generally curious.

"It's the high school in Konoha." Pein waited for the uproar once again.

"WHAT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE GO TO SCHOOL IN KONOHA!" Hidan shouted from his end of the table.

"Yeah! Textbooks cost a lot these days!" Kakuzu added.

"Aren't we, like, Konoha's enemy?" Kisame asked.

"Ooh, ooh! Tobi's going to school! Tobi's going to be a good boy in school!" Tobi shrieked, jumping up from his chair and dancing around the room.

"Listen, it's all been figured out. I've…worked a little something out with Tsunade." Pein smiled mischievously. Everyone laughed darkly.

"Wait, Tobi doesn't get it." Tobi stopped dancing around long enough to ask.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, wait. Won't everyone like, hate us there?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't matter. We need our education." Pein inquired.

"So when do we start?" Kisame asked.

"Tomorrow. Rest up, cause we have to get up pretty early."

"Awh, this fucking blows, man. I gotta wake up fucking early too? What is this shit?" Hidan complained.

"Hidan, you're going, so stop your complaining." Pein ordered. Hidan scrunched up his nose and cursed under his breath. "And that's the end of it. Everyone, back to your rooms!"

And with that, everyone left to their rooms, everyone groaning their complaints except for Tobi, who happily skipped all the way to his room.

The next morning, they all stood in front of Konoha High School, bright and early. They each received their schedules, and were on their way to their classes.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R! I love to hear feedback(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter, up! This chapter is all about Deidara's first day, hope you like it! **

Deidara's Day

It was bright and early, and the busty red-haired office lady was giving and explaining his schedule to him. He wasn't really paying attention to her, just ogling those two works of art she had just dangling in front of him.

"Excuse me, Deidara, are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah, sure." He threw out an answer. She glared at him and handed him his schedule, ushering him out of her office. "Now go on, off to class with you!" She scolded. He mocked her and walked off, reading his schedule. He had something called English first. He walked into the class. There was a silver-haired teacher with a mask at the head of the class. Kakashi. The Copy Cat ninja. Didn't know he had time to be a teacher. Oh well. He took a seat next to a long black haired girl. It was the only seat open, and besides, she was kinda cute.

"Okay class…" Kakashi began teaching something about a guy who drinks poison and a girl who stabs herself over love. This is the kind of stuff Leader-sama wanted us to learn? How was knowing about this absurd fictional story going to get us higher paying missions? He rolled his eyes and flipped the bangs that fell over his left eye.

"Oh, Deidara?" Kakashi called out. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"What?" He replied, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, was I boring you?" Kakashi questioned sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah, you were." He answered uninterestedly. The class erupted in laughter.

"Okay then, go ahead on to the office. Maybe you'll find something interesting there."

"Great, thanks for the suggestion." He gathered up his things and left. I mean, maybe this whole school thing wasn't so bad. That was actually pretty nice of him.

When he got to the office, the busty redhead assistant was there again, and she rolled her eyes miserably when she saw him enter.

"What did you do?" She groaned.

He smiled seductively at her. "Oh, nothing really, I was getting bored in English so Kakashi suggested I come here."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to a chair. "Go sit over there, then. The principal's out, so I guess you'll just have to wait." She replied, and then went into a back room, leaving him there all by his lonesome self. After a long time, he got bored, and got up, leaving the office, wanting to find something even remotely interesting. He wandered the halls until he came upon a room with his favorite word written upon it.

"Art" it read, and he squealed like a girl (which people had been mistaking him for the entire day, not to mention his life) before running into the room.

"Hello!" He said arrogantly as he waltzed into the room like a king into his nation.

"Can I help you?" There was a beautiful blonde woman who stood at the front of the class, apparently the teacher.

"Ooh, she's cute." A guy whispered from the back of the room. He ignored it.

"Man, I'll tap that, you watch." Another replied arrogantly. Deidara was getting ready to puke.

"Uhm, yes, I'm a great artist." He replied, keeping his head high and ignoring the losers who were now talking about doing naughty stuff to me. Wonder what they'd do if they found out I was a guy? He chuckled at the thought.

"Oh…kay. Well then you can just take a seat right on over there." She pointed to a seat in the back next to a weird looking kid in a green jumpsuit with a black bow-cut. He sat in his seat and scooted as far away from the freak as he could before the teacher yelled at him.

"Okay, now everyone, as I was saying. Continue practicing your lines." Then, she went and sat down at her desk, doing something of her own. As much as he didn't want to, Deidara had no idea what to do so he leaned over the weird boy next to him.

"Psst." He whispered. The boy looked at him. Deidara flinched backwards, falling out of his chair. Man that kid's face was ugly!

"Hi! I'm Lee! You're very pretty, miss." He said, a little too energetically.

His eye twitched. He was not a damn girl! "Uhm, hi. What are we supposed to be doing?" Deidara asked, taking a peek at his work so far and decided to ignore the ugly kid's comment. Deidara was puzzled. All he saw on the boy's canvas were eight horizontal lines in four different colors.

"We're practicing drawing our lines. I'm already on my horizontals! Oh the power of my youth!" The kid shouted, admiring his artwork with watery eyes. Deidara looked at him, scooted his desk a little farther away and went back to his own canvas. Drawing lines? This wasn't art! Art was a bang! Art was something that would explode into the minds of those who saw it! Art was a blast of expression! Art was uncontrolled, art was something unique, something unimaginable!

He'd show them. He'd show all of them, just what art, really was. He reached into his pockets. But instead of pulling out his usual clay (Pein had taken it from him when he was asleep last night. Damn that Pein.) he pulled out canvas paper of his own. He replaced the regular canvas with his very own special one. Then, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out his own special paint. His hand began furiously painting, and when the period was over, the teacher walked around, examining everyone's work. When she got to Deidara's she was astonished.

"Oh my God, Deidara, this is the best artwork I've ever seen in my entire life!" She exclaimed. Her face beamed like the sun. Deidara nodded his head like 'yeahhh, I know bitch,' but then she frowned. "But it's not what the assignment was asking for. F." She replied, walking off to the freak in the jumpsuit next to him, Deidara was furious. F! In the short time he'd been here, he knew that meant the worst possible grade ever, that he failed. Well, he absolutely did NOT fail! He stood up angrily.

"Hey!" He shouted. She didn't even look back. "Hey, I did NOT fail! _You _failed! You think painting _lines_ is _art_! He was completely outraged!

"Yes, I do think that's what art is. With art you have to practice-"

"What are you _talking_ about, you old hag!" He shouted. "Art is an explosion of one's feelings! Art is a bang! Art is something crazy and shocking! How are you even an art teacher!"

She glared at him. "The principal's office, now." She ordered.

"Why does everyone like that place so much! I've been there, it's so boring!"

"Go! Now!" She yelled.

"You know what? I'll go. If you go and look at my art again. Go on, go look." He urged, pointing to his work. She narrowed her eyes but eventually went back to his art, a look of admiration on her face.

"Now, tell me that's not art." He demanded. She said nothing. "Tell me, Damnit!"

She still remained silent. "Fine! You don't believe me? I'll show you; I'll show you, that art is a BANG!" With that he let the bombs in the canvas paper explode.

**Yeah, I left it at a little cliff hanger(: Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Third chapter's a charm! Kisame's turn! Hope you like it!**

Kisame's Day

Even as he stood there, he knew he was going to hate it. Why was Leader-sama making us do this? I mean, if we want to get paid more, we should just threaten whoever's giving us missions to pay us more. If they don't…well, that's the last anyone'll hear about them. But nooooo, Leader-sama was making us go to this stupid school to get stupid educations.

"What the hell is he supposed to be?" A voice whispered behind him.

"It's not even close to Halloween…" Another replied.

He turned around, growling and baring his teeth at two girls that had passed by him, staring at him like he was some kind of freak. He wasn't a freak. And what was that Halloween remark supposed to mean? He heaved a sigh and walked up the steps to the high school to get his schedule from the front office and start his day. When he walked in, whispers flooded the hallways and the woman shakily handed him his schedule. After he thanked her, she flinched and ran into a back room. He growled and scrunched up his schedule in his hand out of anger. Then, he fled from the office to a class called "Science". When he arrived, the whispers fled around the room again so hard it might give him whiplash. The teacher at the front of the room had black hair and a scar running across his forehead.

"Hello, uh…" The teacher trailed off, clearly not knowing his name. Kisame grew annoyed.

"It's Kisame." He answered tersely. The teacher nodded, like he knew. "Of course, of course. Kisame." He said his name as if trying it out. "Kisame you can sit down, right there next to Shino." He nodded over to a boy in a hood and glasses. And people thought Kisame was a freak? You couldn't see the boy's face at all. What a loser. He huffed and went over to take his seat next to the mysterious boy.

"Ew, what is he?" He heard someone whisper behind him. He ignored it.

"I dunno. Maybe one of those anthromorphic fans. Though he kinda takes it to the extreme." Another girl whispered back. Then they both started laughing. Kisame felt his cool leaving.

"He looks like a freak." Another whispered.

"Who's his mom? Jaws?" Laughter erupted from the side of the room that remark came from. Kisame couldn't take it anymore. He hated it when people talked about his Mommy!

"Hey, listen you disgusting fools, I'm not a freak! If you care to disagree, I'll cut your head off!" He shouted across the room, standing up to make sure his voice was heard. The whole room instantaneously went quiet. The first one to speak was the teacher.

"Kissme, there will be no yelling in my class. Do you hear me?" He responded tersely.

"It's Kisame!" He corrected. The teacher rolled his eyes like he couldn't care less what his name was.

"Anyways, Kisame, take a seat and be quiet, or else I'll have to ask you to leave my classroom."

Kisame crossed his arms across his chest and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. The teacher went back to the chalk board and carried on with his lesson on the human body. Kisame was bored. Why did he need to know about the human body? What good was that going to do?

"Hey," Kisame looked up and opened his eyes to the voice. It was from the freak next to him.

"What?" He replied uninterested.

"Aren't you Akatsuki?" He asked. Kisame raised an eyebrow. Obviously from my cloak. He didn't reply. Shino nodded, and looked back up to the board.

"You guys have really cool cloaks." Why was this kid still talking? Kisame didn't look over to him.

"I mean, like they're really cool. I want one. Do you know where I can get one?" How lame could this loser get? You can't get our cloaks, you faggot, you have to join.

"No." He answered coldly.

Shino looked down. Then back up again at Kisame. "Who designed them?"

Kisame was let out a dragged on sigh and slapped his forehead with his palm. "I don't know." He said, clearly irritated. Guess Shino didn't notice.

"Oh. You should ask, and tell me tomorrow. Cause they're like, really hot. Are they warm? They've got some really cool colors." Kisame nodded, wishing the kid would shut up. Or he could _make _the kid shut up.

"Do the girls like them?" Kisame growled under his breath.

"I dunno!" He bellowed. The class got quiet again for a moment.

"Kisame," The teacher warned.

"What!" He shouted back.

"Not one more outburst out of you or you're out of here. Do you hear me?"

"Wish I couldn't." Kisame snarled. The teacher glared at him shortly before turning back to the board.

"I bet the chicks dig it. I want to get someone's attention." Shino went on, as if nothing had happened. "You think a girl would like me? You know, if I got one of those kickass cloaks?"

Kisame ignored him, wanting to tear his ears off. But that might not even stop the annoying buzzing sound the boy made. Kisame could feel a headache coming on.

"Hey," Shino said, poking him in the side. Kisame flinched backwards, falling out of his chair. The class erupted into laughter as people pointed at him like he was kind of spectacle.

"Kisame, that's it. Get out of my classroom." Kisame stood up, dusting himself off.

"With pleasure." He mumbled, slamming the door shut when he left. He was so irritated. He needed to go for a dip. That would surely calm him down. Swimming always calmed him down. So he roamed the hallways, looking for something to do. Anything to do. That's when he stumbled upon the school swimming pool. He walked in to find it completely empty.

"Sweet," He replied, ripping off his cloak and clothes under it. He jumped in yelling as loudly as he could "Cannon Ball!" The splash was so big, it soaked the entire room. About a foot of water left the pool but Kisame didn't notice. He just swam around, squirting water like a fountain from him mouth. After a long time of swimming, he grew hungry. So hungry his stomach even started yelling at him to eat something. So he swam under water at the deepest end of the pool, and stayed there, waiting for his stomach to shut up.

Guess since he was all the way down at the bottom of the twenty feet end of the pool, he didn't hear the girls come in. It was Thursday, the girl's day for free swim, so they all barreled into the pool, jumping in and splashing each other. Meanwhile, Kisame, who had closed his eyes to help concentrate on something other than food, smelled something. Something wondrous and sensational. Without thinking, he flew into a frenzy, immediately biting into something juicy and luscious. Except it wasn't blood he felt drizzle onto his tongue. He coughed and spat out the disgusting taste that had filled his mouth. When he surfaced, he saw all the girls out of the pool, except for one, a girl with brown buns in her hair, staring up at him in pure terror, screaming her head off. He looked at her, confused. Why was she screaming? He hadn't bit her. At least, he hadn't tasted blood in his mouth at all.

That's when he noticed she was clutching her chest.

"Come on, Tenten, get out of the pool, and hurry up!" The girl's coach ordered. Tenten got out, choking on her sobs. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even bite her. I didn't taste blood." He replied.

Tenten glared at him, still clutching her chest harshly.

"In fact, it tasted like some foul gel." He inquired. The girls all looked over to Tenten.

"Gel?" One girl asked.

"What does he mean by that, Tenten?" Another girl's voice.

"And what's wrong with your chest?" Another one asked.

"I-I don't know. He's just a freak." Tenten stammered. Kisame raised an eyebrow. Now he wanted to know what exactly he had bit.

"Tenten, what did he bite? Are you hurt?" The Coach asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Tenten pouted. "I'm fine." She said. "I'm fine."

"Tenten, come on, tell me. Move your hand, Tenten." The coach ordered.

Tenten pouted and shook her head.

"Tenten I said now, come on." Coach began irritated.

"Ugh!" Tenten groaned, ripping her arms from her chest to reveal that one of her boobs was completely flat while the other was huge. The girls were quiet for a while five seconds before the whole room burst into laughter, including the coach herself. Tenten fled from the room. Kisame hacked up some more of that crap. He couldn't believe he'd actually just swallowed some of that shit.

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu's Day

He looked up at the pricy-looking school in the early morning. Looking at such an expensive looking building made his head hurt. Of course, Leader-sama's idea of getting an education=getting paid more was great; but he didn't think he should really go. I mean he did just fine with the bingo books. But, eh, it couldn't hurt to get paid more, right? So he walked up the steps (which were nice and smooth – expensive!) and up to the front office to grab his schedule (which was printed on pricy cardstock!) His first subject was history. Hm, sounds interesting, he guessed. When he finally got there, he ignored the curious stares of the immature children and took a seat next to a very attractive blonde. As soon as he sat down, she scooted her chair away from him. He looked over to her to give her a glare, and noticed that her purple outfit and perfectly put up ponytail looked sp expensive, he could die.

He was about to ask her how much her whole attire had cost, when the teacher began talking, taking his attention away from the over-pricy looking girl next to him. When he looked to the teacher, he'd seen everything. Her outfit consisted of a net suit, some short purple shorts, and a tan overcoat. That's it. No bra and he wasn't even sure she wore underwear. It looked as if she'd barely spent any money on her entire outfit. Plus, her hair was all in a ponytail that had a nice spiky back to it that seemed as if she hadn't spent a lot of effort on it. This also meant not a lot of money on it! This was his type of woman! And when she spoke, it was aggravated and annoyed. Which looked even sexier on her.

"Uhm, Anko-sensei? Can I use the bathroom?" The blonde next to him wrinkled her nose, clearly not wanting to sit next to him. Well he didn't care. At least now he knew his future wife's name. Anko rolled her eyes before attaching a hall pass to a kunai and throwing it into the wall next to her. She stood up, grabbed kunai and all, and practically ran out of the room. Anko continued on with her lesson, but Kakuzu was too busy ogling her beauty to listen to what she was actually saying.

"Hey," He heard her call. He ignored it, figuring she was about to yell at some loser. "Hey, you. Mask boy." Kakuzu shook his head, realizing that she (and the rest of the class) were staring dead at him.

"Who, me?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you. Are you paying any attention at all?"

"Uhm, yes." Actually he hadn't been paying attention at all, and he sure hoped she didn't ask him to explain what she had been saying.

"Oh really? What'd I just say then?" Damn. Of course she'd ask.

"Uh…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Anko stood at the front of the class, one hand on her hip, her left foot tapping on the floor impatiently as she waited for him to answer.

"Exactly. Are you going to pay attention? You know what, no. You new students are always getting second chances. Go to the office." Kakuzu was shocked at her harsh judgment. But, that made her different, and that much more incredibly sexy. He smiled crookedly under his mask, got up, and sauntered out of the room, Anko's watchful gaze following him until he reached the door, then she went back to her lesson. As Kakuzu roamed the halls, he grew more and more irritated. How much had this school cost? It looked way too big just for a bunch of spoiled kids to go and learn things. He touched the lockers, feeling the cool steel of it. He could have gotten some scrap iron from a dumpster to make a locker, but these looked and felt like pristine steel. He threw his hand back in disgust.

Even the color, they were different for each grade level. The freshmen had a soft meadow-like green, the sophomores had a pretty purple, the juniors had a light, beautiful blue, and the seniors had mixtures, some were vibrant orange, some were dark red, some were deep purple, some were neon pink. In fact, each and every senior's locker was different. It was like the school let the seniors choose their own color of their locker! It was horrible! Do you know how much money that would cost? To do that _every single year_ for the new seniors? It was preposterous! Utterly preposterous! Getting annoyed from the lockers, Kakuzu walked into the guy's bathroom, where he figured he could at least calm down looking at the poorly cleaned toilets and dirty, vandalized stalls.

But alas, the bathroom was sparkling clean, and the stalls were a creamy teal color, completely free of teen scribbles and words. Kakuzu simply took a calm breath and walked out, trying to control his anger. His anger at the stupid moron in charge! Spending all this money on this place! It was ridiculous! In fact, he was so upset, he decided he was going to go down the office and have a little 'chat' with the principal.

He arrived within seconds, and the redhead assistant greeted him with a smile. Her teeth looked whitened. Kakuzu twisted his nose up in disgust.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks, still smiling. He narrows his eyes. Didn't her face hurt?

"I want to see the principal."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he's out right now." She frowns for half a second, then goes back to a slight smile.

"Out? Isn't he supposed to be in charge of this place? Where would he be?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Her eyes narrow now.

"I'm Kakuzu," He says slowly. Her eyes widen, and a bright, white smile plasters back over her face.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, sir! He's out but you may wait until he gets back." She replies, pointing to an expensive, plush looking chair behind him. He growls and murmurs that he'd rather stand up, and she doesn't press him much, but instead goes into a back room for a phone call. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the principal came in.

"You," Kakuzu commands. The old man stops and turns around. When he recognizes him, he smiles and stretches his arm out for a hand shake. Kakuzu accepts and they shake hands.

"You must be Kakuzu, nice to meet you,"

"Yes," Kakuzu whispers. "It's nice to meet you too," He replies. The principal leads him to his office. Kakuzu smiles evilly under his mask. It was all nice and lonely in there.

"So," Kakuzu begins, once he and the principal had taken their seats. "How much was this…uh, school?" He asks. The principal pauses, a smile coming to his face.

"Ah, it was just remodeled, Kakuzu. I'd been dreaming of something this beautiful for years." He replies, looking up as if he were remembering old days.

"So, how much did it cost? To…remodel it, would you say?" Kakuzu presses on. He already knew the answer though. He just wanted to know it for sure before he killed the man.

"Ah, around seven hundred and fifty thousand." He smiles, like he's proud. He shouldn't be.

"You," Kakuzu whispers. The principal looks up, shaken out of his remembrance days by Kakuzu's tone. "Are a moron. To spend that much money," Kakuzu leaps out of his seat, throwing four shuriken at the poor, helpless old man. All four of them hit their mark, and he falls with a loud thump. He's coughing, choking on his own blood. "On a bunch of bratty kids!" The old man's eyes swarm around him, as if taking in all he could in his last moments.

"Take in this, old man," Kakuzu is squatting on his knees now. "I will become the new principal of this school, now. And all the extra money will be spent on other, more important stuff. Money spenders like you," Kakuzu pauses, putting his hand on the shuriken protruding from his heart. "Are the reasons we have debt. Do you like debt? I don't." And with that, Kakuzu rips out the shuriken, flings it at the window, and laughs, laughs long and hard. He had this school now. And that meant more money! He rubs his hands together. This, this was going to be quite some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Konan's Day

Her eyes flickered around her, taking in her surroundings. There was the school, of course, the millions of children, the rest of the Akatsuki members and few staff members lurking around, watching the students carefully. She'd tried to tell Pein that this wasn't that good of an idea. Of course she'd seen movies about high school. And, of course, her favorite was Mean Girls. I mean, come one, who doesn't love that movie? There was also High School Musical, which she hadn't really liked (and she'd seen Deidara stealing and watching them the other night) and countless others, but most of them, showed that high school was all about torment. But, the hot girls, they got the good life. She was hoping she would get the good life. She'd learned about how to flirt, but she knew Pein wouldn't like it much. But, Pein had forced them all to go here…

As she walked up the steps, she felt Pein close to her.

"Konan," He whispers. Konan shivers; his voice never gets less sexy. "Have a good day," His lips graze her ear. "And don't get into too much trouble." He gives her a soft, intimate kiss on the cheek. Then, they enter the school, and their all given schedule cards and shoved off to class. Konan looked down to her own card, to see what class she had first. Drama. Sounded interesting enough. She was opening the door to the drama room when it opened from the other way, knocking her down to the ground. She bites her teeth together and looks up to find the poor person who would die now. She looks up to find an insanely handsome man above her. She knew who this was. It was the last surviving Uchiha.

He looks down to her, uninterested. "Hn."He replies, bending down to help her up.

"Sorry about that," He mumbles so low she barely hears him. She narrows his eyes. Sure, he was sexy, and sure she might want to do naughty things with him (might?) but his attitude just set her off. He reminded her of Itachi, and why wouldn't he? They were, after all, brothers. But Itachi…mm, that was some serious meat there. His brother didn't fall far from the tree, and Konan couldn't help but bite her lip and smile.

"It's alright." She answers, looking at his cold, heartless eyes. His black skinny jeans were incredibly sexy on him and matched up perfectly with his white V-neck t-shirt. He looked totally badass, and everyone knows girls like badasses. One of the reasons I first began liking Pein.

"Well," She sighs. "I need to get into the drama room, so…" She trails off, looking for any kind of emotion within him. There was none.

"Hn, sorry." He mumbles again and dodges out of the way, slipping out of sight as quickly as he had appeared. She watched after him for a second before shaking her head and walking into the drama room. It was already loaded with kids. I recognized the pink haired girl, I believe her name was Sakura. I took my seat towards the back and the teacher came forward.

"Alright," She begins. "Our leading male is changing, but we still need our leading lady. Come on, guys, it's only practice!" She yells.

"Yeah, but it's a kissing scene," A blonde sticks her tongue out.

"Your point?" The teacher questions.

"You haven't told us who the leading male is, then why would we want to kiss a mystery man?" The blonde quips. "Besides, what if he's ugly? That's probably why you won't tell us who it is." Sakura adds. The teacher shrugs.

"Last call, or I'll pick myself. Anybody?"

The room goes deathly silent. The teacher lets out an exasperated sigh as her eyes scan the room. They land on Konan with a certain element of amusement.

"You," She points to Konan.

"Me?" Konan wanted nothing more than to sit down. And watch whatever was going down. But it looks like she's going to have to participate. She rolls her eyes and lazily gets up.

"Fine." She replies, annoyed. The teacher points up to the stage, and Konan miserably walks up.

"Alright! Leading male, please come out!" The teacher's got on the biggest smile, and it's starting to creep Konan out, big time. He steps out, and the whole room goes up in gasps and screams.

He's none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Of course.

"Kurenai-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura and the blonde are screaming at the teacher, who is just about rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's unfair!" They're yelling in unison and almost every other girl is getting in on it too. Sasuke's eyes flicker down to them, looking as bored as ever. Finally, Kurenai throws her hands up in the air and gives out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Girls, girls, girls! You were the ones who said no." She smirks at them. Then nods at Konan, on stage.

"Go ahead, pick up a script. We're on page twenty seven, let's hurry and begin."

Konan's just about to pick one up when Sasuke extends his hand out to her, handing her one. She accepts it and quickly flips to page twenty seven.

"Uhm, am I-" She begins, and is shortly cut off from Kurenai-sensei.

"Yes, yes, you are Keiko, Konan." Konan nods and proceeds to reads the first line, which sounds completely cheesy.

"Jitsunada-kun, we shouldn't be here," She begins hesitantly.

"We can't let them have this forever, Keiko-chan." Sasuke doesn't even look down for the words; he's already got them memorized. All the girls in the audience swoon. She looks down for the next line.

"But, Jitsunada-kun, they've got Hanabi. What if they hurt her?"

"I won't let them, Keiko-chan. Now, you must stay here. I will go on further for Hanabi."

"But, Jitsunada-kun!"

"Keiko-chan!" He bellows. His left arm comes up to touch her left cheek. He strokes it with his thumb. All the girls now are giving her the death stare. But they're also staring at him, admiring him. "Keiko-chan," His voice is instantly low, velvety and calming. "I'll be fine," He whispers, his face getting closer to her with each breath he drew in.

"I don't want to leave you, Jitsunada-kun," She whispers back, suddenly into it.

"Shhh, Keiko-chan," He's really close now. "There's just one thing, before I go," His lips touched hers as he spoke. Then, they were completely pressed on her. They felt like velvet, soft and smooth, and she wanted more, more. He quickened his pace, making the kiss more passionate, like one a couple who just might be seeing each other for the last time would share. Finally, finally, he broke away, his eyes fixated on her intensely and passionately.

"I love you, Keiko-chan," He moves closer to me, but he doesn't kiss her lips again. Instead, he drags his lips down her neck and kisses her on her collar bone gently. "And I always will," And with that, he breaks apart and runs off the stage. She's left there, panting intently and blinking like an idiot. Kurenai-sensei is clapping her hands together furiously screaming out words of praise. Whereas all the girls in the room are giving Konan the death stare, looking like rabid beasts who would attack any second now. She glances around, and jets off, not knowing what else to do.

She's in the hallways now, playing with her fingers and trying not to think about Sasuke. I guess that's why she didn't notice him. She bump into someone, but all she sees is green. As she's falling to the ground, she shakes her head and catches herself, then turns behind her to give him a suspicious glance.

"I am so sorry, miss!"

She flinches back. This dude was kinda scary. He had one of those hideous bowl cuts, big bug eyes and – worst of all – he was wearing a green jumpsuit. A green jumpsuit! It looked horrendous! "Here, let me help you back to your feet," He says, holding his hand out, and, without her consent, he lifts her up almost effortlessly and she's back on my feet. When she look back to him, he's smiling so big he looks like the village clown. She laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck.

"Uh, hehe, thanks," I reply. I just wanted to get away from him. He was creepy.

"I'm Rock Lee, and you are?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Er, uh, Konan." She hesitantly put her hand out, he grabs it, shakes it, and wraps her in a hug. He squeezed so hard he practically breaks her back. When he finally lets go of her, she lets out a big breath of air.

"Lee! Get to class!" A deep, bellowing voice shouts from behind Konan. She couldn't believe it. It looked an older clone of the Lee kid!

"But Gai-sensei!"

"Lee. Now," He orders. Lee droops his head down and whispers out a 'nice meeting you' before following after his sensei. Konan shakes her head. This whole place was a circus. When the bell rings, she wonders what the rest of the day will be like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh geeeeez. I know it's been a looong time. But, thatnks for everyone who's still reading! :D Go ahead and give yourself a pat on the back(: Anyways, as always, review, review, and review! Write a comment, write a criticism, write what you want me to include, just tell me how I'm doing(: Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

Pein-sama's Day

As they were given their schedules as the bell rang and he lost sight of the rest of his organization, he grew worried. Sure, he'd thought this was, original, a very good idea. And it was, we'd get more money if we became more educated, because we'd be eligible for more missions. So of course the reasoning behind it backed it up, but he'd seen some of those high school based movies and shows that Konan loved so, and he wasn't very happy about how her day was going. Cause let's face it, Konan was sexy. I mean, have you seen those seductive eyes? What's going to happen when all the guys get a look at her? He paused, not wanting to think about it. He heaved a sigh as he headed up the stairs to the second floor for his first class. But the hallways were so crowded! There were people everywhere, pushing and shoving and cursing and yelling. It was so uncontrolled he could barely handle it.

"Hey, watch it, freak," Someone growled after another pushed him into the tall, black haired boy he knew to be Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow. Of course Sasuke didn't know him – but he _did_ know his uniform. Why wouldn't he? His brother was in our organization. The brother he wanted to murder, to avenge his family. I wonder how seeing him today will go…? He made a mental note to make sure Zetsu watched the confrontation. Finally, he'd made his way to his class – something called algebra.

When he walked in, he noticed he hadn't arrived as late as he believed he would, and kids were still filing into the room miserably. He looked over to the teacher, who pointed to a seat in the back next to some weird fat kid who was hungrily chowing down on some chips noisily. Pein rolled his eyes and held back an irritated growl. He took his seat and scooted as far away from the kid as he possibly could.

"Hey," The kid turned to him, and launched a spit load of tiny, chewed up, saliva-infested chip pieces into his face. Pein glowered at the kid, then took his hand and wiped his face, then cleaned his hand off on the kid's shirt. The kid seemed to have no problem with it, other than an odd look at him.

"What's with the dress?" More itty bitty pieces of chewed up chips fly into his face. He once again wiped his face, and then cleaned his hand off on the fat kid's clothes. Next time, it'd be his hair. The kid sat there, chomping down on the chips, waiting for an answer. Before he opened his big mouth and spit more crap onto Pein's face, he answered him.

"It's not a dress you nitwit, it's a cloak."

"Ohhhh," The kid opened his mouth, revealing his chewed up food. Pein scrunched his nose up and looked away. He hated this; it was disgusting. Who could sit here and take this? He shook his head and did a face palm when the kid started humming some annoying song. The kid poked him, and Pein looked over in relief; the kid's bag of chips was all gone.

"Man, you got anything to eat?" He asks, and Pein shakes his head, a sly, pleased smile upon his face. The kid just shrugged him off, bent down into his backpack, and pulled out a 'family-sized' bag of barbeque chips. Pein smacked his face so hard turned the whole class turned around to gawk at him. He looked to the teacher, and got up, walking straight out of the room without even asking. He'd had enough. That stupid blob of blubber. He sure was lucky Pein had made arrangements with Konoha not to intentionally hurt anyone from their village. If he could've, Pein would've used Almighty push while he was eating his chips and make him choke. Pein chuckled to himself at the idea. As he was in the hallways, he saw a couple students walking to their lockers, some walking to the bathroom, and others just walking around wasting time. He thought to himself, thinking of what would cheer him up and evaporate the anger he felt. Konan. He perked up just thinking her name and began wandering around aimlessly, looking for her. Just as he's about to give up and just go back to the hideout, he hears her voice coming from the auditorium. He slipped through the open door and there she was, up on stage with Itachi-san's younger brother. Curious, Pein sat down, wondering what on earth they were doing.

"But, Jitsunada-kun!" She yelps.

"Keiko-chan!" Sasuke bellows. "Keiko-chan," His voice changes growing low. "I'll be fine," He whispers, his face getting closer to her with each breath he drew in. Pein can feel his right eye twitching. He'd better not be doing what Pein thought he was going to do.

"I don't want to leave you, Jitsunada-kun," She whispers back to him.

"Shhh, Keiko-chan," He's gotten really close now. "There's just one thing, before I go," His lips touched hers as he spoke. Then, they were completely pressed on her. He quickened his pace, making the kiss more passionate, like one a couple who just might be seeing each other for the last time would share. Finally, finally, he broke away, his eyes fixated on her intensely and passionately. Pein couldn't take it; if he were in one of those western cartoons, there would be steam blowing out of his ears and his face would be burning red. Right then he wanted nothing more than to kill that emo fag.

"I love you, Keiko-chan," He moves closer to her, but he doesn't kiss her lips again. Instead, he drags his lips down her neck and kisses her on her collar bone gently. "And I always will," And with that, he breaks apart and runs off the stage. She's left there, panting intently and blinking like an idiot. Pein jumps out of his seat like it's on fire and darts out of the auditorium, after that gay Uchiha. How dare he kiss his Konan! How dare he! And not only her lips, but her collar bone, too? He was going to beat the shit out of him for touching Konan. And Konan. He was going to deal with her later. She looked like she didn't mind it, either. He could feel his blood boiling as he grew closer to him. Finally, he caught up with him, just out back of the school.

"You," Pein spat, not wanting to even waste his breath on his name, Sasuke turns around, his face a little red. That just angers Pein even more.

"Hm?" He asks, the red disappearing from his face as it goes back to an aloof expression.

"You," Pein spits. "Kissed Konan."

Sasuke shrugs, and starts to walk again. Pein loses it and darts around in front of him. Sasuke stops, his face bored. "So? It was just for a play, dude."

"A play? No, you're nasty lips have touched my-"

"Whoa, nasty? At least I don't look like an ad from a body piercing store."

Pein couldn't take it, he blasted his Almighty Push, sending Sasuke flying and smacking harshly into the building. He falls down, taking several bricks with him.

Know who you're talking to, Uchiha." Pein knew Itachi would be super pissed if he killed him, and even though he wanted to – so badly, he might add – he couldn't betray his teammate like that. SO instead he walked off, taking one last satisfied look at the heap of bricks covering Sasuke.

**Well, that was it. I know it's wayyy shorter than they usually are and I'm sorry for that, really. Suggestions? Comments? Review!(: They make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whooooo-hooooo! Two chapters in one day! I thought since I took way too long to update, I'd give you guys two chapters, as a kind of...I don't know, apology? Anyways, I'm currently working on the next chapter, so I promise, it won't be as long as that last update was. Anyways, I hope you guys have a great time reading this one! **

Itachi's Day

Itachi heaves a sigh. He knew what school was like, why'd he have to go again? He was a protégée at twelve. Unlike the others, he was educated. Besides, if his younger brother was the object of every girl's sex fantasies, it'd only be ten times worse for him. He trudged up the steps, and opened the big doors to the school. As soon as he stepped inside, he felt a gazillion eyes focused on him. He even heard a few squeals. He rolled his eyes and walked into the office. A red-haired woman stood behind the big desk. When she saw him, her eyes opened more and she gave him a flirty smile.

"Uchiha Itachi, right?" He could've sworn she gave him a wink. He nodded and she slipped him his card along the desk.

"Have a good day, Itachi. If you need anything, I'm here," She leans her elbows on the desk, squeezing her breasts together like some kind of hooker. Itachi shakes his head slightly and waves as he leaves the office, glancing at his schedule card.

"Itachi-kun," He looked up; there were about ten girls hovering around him.

"Itachi-kun, do you need help getting to class?"

"Itachi-kun, what's your schedule?"

"Itachi-kun I can give you a tour," They were all shouting these things out at him, some in unison some overlapping others. He gave a sigh and shook his head no, flashing his schedule card up. About five of the girls squealed triumphantly while the other five glared at the other, 'lucky' girls.

"I have Itachi-kun in my class!"

"I have Itachi-kun _and_ Sasuke-kun in my class!" The girl who said that fainted, and Itachi stepped over her, ignoring the following trail of girls that lingered behind him. He glanced at his card – he had Etiquette class next. Etiquette class? That was something new they added – he'd never taken it at the Academy. He walked off, easily finding the classroom. When we walked in, he was late, and instantly all the girls gave audible gasps and whispers. The teacher he recognized – it was Shizune, the assistant to Tsunade.

"Hi, Itachi-kun," All the girls said in their lovey-dovey voices. Itachi nods his head at them in return. Shizune points him to the desk in between Ino and Sakura. He knew them because, he'd been watching Sasuke through the years, and he knew that Sakura had been in love with him (and still is) and was with him in Team 7, and Ino was also his number one fan girl. Ino'd changed her look when she'd gotten older, and she now wore a more revealing purple outfit that showed off her midriff. Itachi internally groans, but walks on over to the desk and sits down.

"Hey, Itachi-kun," Ino purrs.

"H-Hi, Itachi-kun." Sakura bats her eyelashes at him. He gives them both a smile and head nod, but then focuses his attention on Shizune. She was going on about something, but Itachi couldn't quite hear her, since Ino and Sakura were whisper-fighting over him. He rolls his eyes.

"Now, we will be learning how to dance," He could hear that much. "We will be having a big test coming up, and dancing will be a requirement. Everyone, please pick a partner. Now that there is an even ratio of boys to girls, everyone should be paired with their opposite sex."

All the girls in the classroom come rushing toward Itachi in a blur. They're grabbing at him and talking and making seductive (on some of them ugly) faces at him.

"Girls," Shizune says. No one responds. "Girls!" She shouts, louder this time, and everyone stops and turns to look at her. "Everyone, get away from Itachi." The girls hesitantly stepped away. "Pick another partner." The girls reluctantly left, one after one, picking another partner. After the girls had found their partners, one remained. He gave myself a mental face slap. It was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you are paired up with Itachi." Shizune said her tone final. The other girls all glared at her out of jealousy. She turned around and smiled at him, then walked closer. Itachi tried not to roll his eyes.

"Girls," Shizune orders, wandering back over to behind her desk. "Step close to your partners, and hold your left arm up and your right a little lower. Men, match your girl's hands so that you are holding hands." She observes everyone, then, apparently, satisfied, continues. "From here, show me what you can do," Little by little, each pair begins to dance slowly, side to side. He gently hold Sakura's small hands and they begin to sway back a forth. She steps on his foot about four times, each time giving him an apologetic smile while blushing mad. Itachi looked at her, then, and he had to admit; the girl was very pretty. The only thing he could think of that wasn't cute was her flat chest, but he was sure Sasuke wasn't that much of a horndog. And Ino? The girl had a C-cup. Itachi gave an internal sigh. Sasuke was way too obsessed with his revenge for him, but hey, that's what's making him stronger.

"Wow, Itachi, Sakura, you two are doing great," Shizune is walked around them admiring their dancing. Itachi gave a shrug; his mother had taught him this before. Shizune walked off to examine others. After quite some time, Shizune had everyone stop, and go back to their seats. His foot was throbbing from all the times Sakura had stepped on it.

"Itachi-kun, does your foot hurt?" She asks in a low whisper. Ino laughs.

"What'd you do, Bill Board Brow, step on it a gazillion times?" She laughs again.

"Shut up, Ino Pig!" Sakura shoots back, her lips sticking out in a pout as she turns back to face him.

Itachi shakes his head; he didn't mind. "Not at all,"

"Okay, I'm really sorry," She says again.

"What a moron! If_ I_ was Itachi-kun's dance partner, I sure wouldn't be clumsy enough to step on his foot." Ino brags, smirking up at Sakura.

A loud chiming bell rings, signaling the end of class. Itachi looked down to his schedule card. Art. He shrugged. He didn't have a problem with art. He got up, waving goodbye to the girls behind him who were asking where he was going to next. The art room was easy to find, and he made it there on time; people were still filing in after he'd taken his seat. The teacher was a beautiful blonde girl, but not one he recognized. Once everybody was in their seats, the teacher pointed a large wooden yard stick to the blackboard. It read "Portrait"

"Today, class, we will be drawing a portrait." She smiles radiantly, and then walks over to the canvas board covered by a tan cloth. "Here is an example, one I made of one of my friends," She pulls the canvas off, revealing of beautiful profile view of Kakashi. Everyone gasps in awe.

"You are going to pick one person in this room to draw or paint. I want at least a sketch done by the end of the class." Then she sits down at her desk and starts working on something of her own. Itachi had no idea who to draw. It had to be someone in this class? There wasn't many people he knew in the class, apart from the Sai kid who sat in front of him. He gave a shrug and decide he'd just draw the teacher.

It was about ten minutes before class ended when the teacher stood up from her desk and walked in front of it. "Alright, everybody, I want you each to come up on by one and present to the class what you have done so far and who you are drawing. We'll do this again when everybody is completely done."

By the end of class, Itachi had been given death threats by the glares he got from almost every single guy in the room. Every single girl in the entire classroom had drawn him. He was glad when the bell rang; it'd be lunch time. He could go wherever he wanted and not be bothered for at least a half hour. As he walked through the hallways he saw it; the same cloak as his. And he was also pretty sure he'd seen orange hair. Pein-sama? What was he doing, running around? He followed Pein-sama until he was outside. That's when he saw Sasuke. He shrugged, and, not interested in seeing the rest, walked off. As he walked down the lonely hallways, trying to find the library, his cloak was suddenly being grabbed and pulled. He was thrown into this dark, deserted classroom. He let out a chuckle.

"Come on, girls," He says, knowing they were the ones here. He was right, after all; giggles bounced around the room. That's when I felt my ponytail holder slip out of my hair, letting it fall down. My cheeks flush slightly, what were they trying to do? The giggle amplified, as they played with my hair. I felt my cloak open and the red returned to my cheek worse than before…

**Ah, so, there it is! How'd you guys like it, hmm? Tell me and review! I appreciate all your comments/suggestions/criticism, anything, they make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, sorry guys, it's been a couple weeks. Well, here's the 8th chapter: Tobi! Enjoy!**

Tobi's Day

Tobi was probably the most excited about this. He loved being able to go to school! He was eager to meet different people and hang out with them. The only thing he was upset about? He wasn't in Dei-chan's class. Insert sad face. As he galloped up the big steps, tripping only once, he smiled brightly, not that anyone would see, he hid his face with that stupid lollipop mask of his. Once he entered the school he noted that he could smell the delightful smell of dango. Instead of going to grab his schedule card he followed the scent of one of his favorite foods.

He entered the cafeteria; it was empty, apart from the fat women in hair nets behind this weird glass table. He saunters over to them, the smell of dango growing stronger. That's when he saw it; it was just behind the glass! Tobi giggles and hops over the glass, rushing over towards the hot dangos. He breathed in their delightful smell.

"What the hell're you doing?" Tobi looks up to see a beautiful brown haired girl standing above him, one hand on her hip, one foot tapping on the floor.

"Tobi just wanted some dango," He says, backing away from her a little.

"Well, Tobi can wait just like everybody else," She says, raising the wooden spoon she held in her left hand up. "Now shoo, shoo," She beckons him out with the spoon, threatening to hit him with it unless he got out. He scrambled out of the cafeteria, his face in a pout. He wanted dango, though, and Tobi was gonna get it. In his brain he hatched a devious plan…one that went a little like this…

Step 1: Hideout and watch for that girl and other people.

Step 2: When they are gone; get the dango!

Yeah, sure it seemed 'simple-minded' but, Tobi was a good boy; he wouldn't do anything too drastic. Plus, I don't think he was smart enough to come up with a different plan…

It'd been a long while, waiting for the coast to be clear. But when the first lunch bell rang, the ladies cleared out and headed over front to hand out their food. That's when Tobi slipped in, and ran as fast as he could to the dango. But then, the door opened. He looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late. It was that same girl who'd yelled at him earlier.

"Alright, let me just grab the dango," She called to someone behind her. Tobi glanced around and dived under a box of sushi. The thin girl walked over to the dango she'd set on the table, and Tobi looked over in defeat. He pushed his lips out in a pout and felt tears at his eyes. He'd wanted that dango!

"Hey, you!" Tobi shouts, jumping out from behind the boxes. The girl looked up at him, not surprised or frightened, but irritated.

"You? What're you doing here?"

Tobi glanced at the dango, and she saw. She let out a cute little laugh, picked one up, and tossed it over to Tobi, who graciously caught it. He looked up at her with what some would call puppy eyes. Only, she couldn't see them.

"Th-Thank you," He says, lifts his mask slightly so, and gobbles it down. She laughs once more and walks out, murmuring something under her breath. After he finished, a loud bell rang, causing him to jump. Kids began entering the cafeteria, and honestly, it just became too loud for his tastes. He escaped into the hallway, humming a fast-paced tune under his breath and skipping happily. He had no idea where to go now. He'd dropped his schedule earlier, when he was trying to get some of that dango. He stopped, walked over to the lockers, and slumped, deep in concentration.

A smile burst across his face.

He would go to see his sempai!

He walked throughout the hallways, glancing in every single one of the classroom looking for his sempai. Only, all throughout this hall, the classrooms were locked and dark. He kept walking until he came onto a new hallway. He peeked through every single door. Still dark and locked. He let out a groan and continued walking.

The next hallway, though, had people in the classrooms.

It didn't take him long to spot his sempai's long, blonde hair. He opened the door and strode in, and noticed: Deidara-sempai wasn't wearing his cloak! Oh no no no no no! Sempai would get into much trouble! Hurriedly, Tobi rushed up to him, grabbed him, and dragged him out into the hallway, ignoring sempai's screams and the other classmate's alarmed stares. But, no one tried to stop him or anything, so he didn't stop until he'd reached the boy's bathroom, and dragged him inside.

"Deidara-sempai! Why aren't you wearing your cloak? You know you'll get into big trouble!"

His sempai answered him with a cold, stinging slap to the face.

"Sempai?" Tobi held his hand to his cheek, surprised that the slap had such an impact despite his face being covered by his bright orange mask.

"I am not your 'sempai'! I don't even know who you are! Oh wait, you're one of those Akatsuki freaks! Ugh! Why couldn't I have met up with Itachi-kun?"

Tobi scratched his head. This person was right; they weren't sempai. So who were they?

"Tobi sorry! Tobi thought you were my sempai, Deidara-sempai,"

"So you think I look like a _man_?" Her eyes squinted like a pig's and her nose scrunched up while her lips puckered up. "Do men have _these_?" She lowered her hands to her chest, and bounced her breasts up and down voluptuously. Behind Tobi's mask, drool dribbled from his lower lip.

"I didn't think so," Her face relaxed slightly, this time she pushed her lips out in a _what-now?_ kind of look.

"T-Tobi didn't mean to imply that. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi clapped his hands together, and smiled.

"So how do I look like him then? Does he look like a girl?" She smirked at this, but, when Tobi thought about it, she was right. Deidara-sempai _did_ look like a girl! He nodded vigorously. Her laugh was like twinkling bells. She was so preeeeetty. Tobi blushed underneath his mask, and twirled his foot around in a circle on the floor bashfully.

"Tobi thinks you have pretty hair. It's what made Tobi think you were Deidara-sempai,"

She blinked at him. "He has long, blonde hair?"

Tobi nodded.

"How cute," She whispered, and stepped closer to him. So close, her breath tickled his ear. She began lightly pushing him back against the wall. Tobi didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do anything; he liked this. This girl was pretty, and reminded him of sempai. But, Tobi was oh-so shy.

"Shh," She whispered to him, when she began to slide his mask off. He tried to stop her, but, to be honest, his whole body felt like jello. Her lips danced playfully across his cheek before crashing into his lips. This was the best. Day. Ever!

**You know the drill: R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep; here's a second one, just for you guys(: Now go on, shoo, shoo! Go read!**

Hidan's Day

Man, fuck this. Fuck Leader. Fuck _school_. Hidan had seen all this shit on TV before, and it wasn't at all his style. I mean, who wakes up at the crack of fucking dawn to learn stupid shit you don't even use? Pein had tried to make it sound better, saying that school was also a social place, but Hidan wasn't convinced. Why would he want to talk to any of these lowlife assholes? Apart from hooking up with some girls, today was going to be a bore. As he climbed up the steps, he flashed a cocky, sexy smile to any of the girls walking by to show that their sec god had finally arrived.

"Hello there," He gave a wink to the red-haired assistant. She looked at him with disgust, and shoved his schedule card at him like she wanted nothing more than for him to get out of her sight. Hidan flipped the prissy bitch off, swiped up his schedule, and stormed outside into the hallway. He didn't plan on attending _any_ of his shit classes. He had better things to do; like go pray to Jashin and hope to find a sexy girl walking all lonesome out in the hallways. As he breezed through the hallways, he noticed little groups clustered together in different areas.

There was a group full of blondes wearing too much makeup, too short skirts, too low-cut shirts, and too-high heels. He made a scoffing sound at the sight of them, thinking of the low respect they had for themselves. Jashin wanted his believer's to be confident in themselves, and Hidan shared the same opinion as his god. He passed their group and looked to another. This one was filled with a variety of looking girls, but they all wore the same style of clothing. They all wore skinny jeans, whether in light or dark wash, some kind of band or cartoon t-shirt, and sneakers. One of them was a redhead, one was a dirty blonde, and the others were all black-haired girls. Hidan took a note that Jashin didn't see anything wrong with any of them.

As soon as the bell rang, most of the people scattered into their classrooms in drones. Only a few remained, walking slowly and without urgency, playing around with friends, or just sliding down the wall with a journal in their hands. Hidan shrugged and wondered where the door was that lead outside. He didn't want to go out the front door, but rather a back one. So, he decided that's what'd he do.

After walking around the whole damn school, he finally found one; it was in the cafeteria. He slammed the fucking door open and it shut with a bang behind him. He breathed in the delightful spring air, and it smelled of nature. Something that Jashin liked. Now, all he needed to do was find a suitable sacrifice for his master, and his day would be of value. He took one last smell of the air and walked back inside the school on search for his victim.

"I-I didn't m-me-mean to, Te-Tema-Temari-sama," Hidan stopped, the sound of a tortured voice called to him. He looked down the empty hallway. There was a tall, slender blonde girl cornering a small, cute little pig-tailed girl. Hidan smirked, and decided he'd stay for the show.

"Don't you stutter with me, whore." The blonde snapped, pushing the little girl into the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry, Temari-sama," The little one pleaded, shying away from Temari's dark glare. She smiled a devious, sexy smile and raised her hand to finger with the little girl's hair. The girl flinched, but Temari paid no attention to it.

"I'm sure you are, little Masami. You had quite the night last night, didn't you?" Temari leaned into her ear and whispered something, and the girl shivered.

"Yes, Master, I-I liked it."

Temari smirked, and pulled away from the girl. "I know you did. Now, run along." The girl looked hesitantly around; like she thought maybe Temari had back up or something, but then decided against it, and took off running. Hidan knew it. This crazy bitch was the one he'd sacrifice to his Lord! She was perfect! Cruel, beautiful, sexy, and he didn't know what else, but this girl had it! It'd be like the ultimate sacrifice. His Lord would love him forever. He strode down the hallway, and the little whore didn't even notice! At least, that's what Hidan thought. As soon as he got within three feet from her, she spun around, launching out three of her shuriken aimed straight at him.

"Who the hell're you?"

Hidan felt a smile spread across his face. "Hidan," Usually, he didn't give his name out, but, he felt he should to her. She glanced down at his cloak, then back up to his face again. "Like what you see?" He asks.

"What exactly am I seeing?" She responded, her tone bitter and slightly playful. Hidan's eye gleamed at her.

"The sexiest man you'll ever see,"

She laughed at this, then said "You got a lot of nerve, you know that? You're from that damn organization, uh," She paused, searching for the name in her head.

"Akatsuki," Hidan answered for her. She glared at him, as if to tell him not to answer her. Hidan didn't give a fuck what she wanted.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Our leader signed us up."

"Who's your leader?"

"None of your damn business!" Hidan snapped.

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him. Then, she pulled out a kunai from one of her pouches. Hidan didn't even blink. What was she gonna do? Cut him? Stab him? Ha! He'd like to see the cunt try.

"You know, Konoha doesn't really trust you," She says, her voice low, seductive, velvety. She rubbed the kunai's point delicately across her neck. Hidan could have died. He wanted to do so many things to this woman. And he wanted to do it _now. _She chuckled softly, and a smile creeped across her face.

"Your point?" Hidan finally mustered, making sure he sounded cocky, indifferent. She didn't buy it. She shrugged, lifting up her bare, beautifully glowing, shoulders, her skin the color of a fresh peach.

"Just saying,"

Hidan took a couple steps closer to her. She didn't back up. Of course, he didn't forget she had that kunai in her hands. He lifted his lips close to her neck, breathed softly on them, and snatched the kunai straight from her hands. He twirled it around his finger triumphantly.

"You sly dog," A mischievous smirk danced onto her soft, full red lips. "But," She broke out into a full smile, revealing pearly white teeth, her canines sharper than normal, making her appear more animalistic, and that made her all the more sexier. She zipped forward, pushing him straight into the wall so hard he lost his breath. She pinned him down with strength that surprised him.

"You're not as good as you think you are." She whispered into his ear, plucking the kunai from my hands and holding it up against Hidan's neck. Hidan flashed her his charming smile. She couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a little sarcastic looking.

"You know, I've heard things about you." She traced the kunai around his neck, her eyes focusing on that rather than Hidan's eyes.

"Of course you have." Hidan laughs, despite the situation. He was completely at ease. He knew this little chick wouldn't kill him. She couldn't. Maybe cut his neck, but he'd just grab his annoying partner and have him sew it back up.

"You killed my boyfriend's sensei."

Her eyes finally met his, and he could see them burning with anger. He chuckled. The girl of his dreams was dating that bastard Shikamaru? No way! The cocksucker had fucking blown him up and dumped his dismembered body into a hole like it was shit! And the girl of his dreams was that bitch's girlfriend? He couldn't believe it. It was hilarious!

"You think it's funny?" Her voice grew completely ice cold. Her eyes narrowed. He swore he saw a flicker of red scatter through her eyes. "He was like a second father to him. And you just killed him, for what? Just because?"

"Well, you see-"

She didn't let him finish; she sliced the skin of his neck just enough to let blood drip. Like a warning. Hidan couldn't believe this. Did she really think she was a match for him? Oh, this would fairly entertaining.

"You disgusting, sick bastard! You're a monster! And you should have stayed dead in that damned hole for all eternity it you knew what's good for you!" Her voice went from cold to deadly. Her face hardened. Her eyes were aflame.

"This time, you're going to be the sacrifice!" She ripped out a big fan from behind her, took a step back, threw down some seals, and jumped back, watching the ground glow where she just sealed. I looked up at her half in shock, and the other half in bewilderment. What was she doing? Before he could scream out his signature string of curses, the wall broke apart, and began sucking in everything in its path. Hidan clutched onto the lockers, but those flew in as well. He glanced around, trying to run away, but the wind was too strong; it was like running on a treadmill.

"Goodbye,"

The last thing he saw before being completely sucked into the hole was the face of his dream girl. Oh, he knew how to pick them alright.

**Review, review, review! And I'll love you forever and ever(:**


End file.
